


Seventy steps

by xRoseCipherx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseCipherx/pseuds/xRoseCipherx
Summary: One shot from Will point of view
Kudos: 5





	Seventy steps

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a few of theses   
> You can find more in Wattpad under the same @ 
> 
> English is not my first language   
> I apologise for any grammar mistake

Seventy steps from the east wing to the west wing of the Gleeful manor, from the twins bedrooms to Stanford's bedroom, seventy steps and six beautiful and distracting large windows, each one of those windows from roof to floor always distracted Will, the sunlight coming through them, the green grass outside, the days he have to clean them were good days, he expend one hour looking outside, and one hour outside while cleaning them, enjoying the wind, and sunlight and in good days he could touch the grass and sit for two or three minutes on it, those shorts breaks make him forget for a few heavenly minutes his slavery, the wind through his air make him feel free.

however for the Gleeful those shorts breaks are a cause of punishment, for them is not a necessary break it just him slacking in his duties.

And he have lost of chores to do around, Will wake up at 6am each day, the days he is chained Stanford place a spell on the chains and those vanished at 6 o'clock letting him free to begin the day.

From 6 to 7 am Will clean the first floor, well part of it at least.

From 7 to 8 he prepare breakfast put the table and call his masters.

From 8 to 9 while they eat he finish the first floor do the bedrooms and wait to clean breakfast dishes.

From 9 to 10 he clean the second floor.

From 10 to 11 the third floor.

From 11 to 12 the punishment habitations both of them, tools included.

From 12 to 1pm he make lunch.

From 1 pm to 2 pm while they eat he is doing laundry and waiting for them to finish to clean the dishes again.

From 2 to 3 he clean the dishes, and prepare some pastries for tea time, all of this without eating or drinking, he can only ask for those after finish all his duties of the day.

From 3 to 4 he finish laundry and place the clean clothes in their respective room.

From 4 to 6 he finish all the remaining chores, cleaning the gymnasium, dusting the books in the library, cleaning the multiple bathrooms the mansion have, the stairs, and at 5 o'clock give Mistress and Master Stanford a tray with the fresh pastries and cup of tea.

From 6 to 7 pm tired, thirsty and hungry he prepare dinner while his stomach growl softly for the lack of food.

From 7 to 8 is mistress fun time, she summon the chain and drag him to one of the punishment rooms, whether he did something to deserved it or not, she practice target when in a good mood, when not, well is a good thing the punishment rooms are soundproof.

After that she drag him to the kitchen and food must be in the table at 8:15 pm not a minute past that or a new punishment would be waiting along with a negative to eat or drink until next day at 9 where he can ask once again.

From 8:15 pm until 9 he rest on the floor of the kitchen waiting for them to finish eating.

They call him and he do the same thing everyday, he pick the tray enter the dinner room kneel and ask for permission to eat, they speak between them for a few minutes and approve or denied his request.

After that and thank them whether he got permission to eat or not, he took the dishes and walk back to washed them.

From 9 to 10 he is either eating and drinking while resting or crying and begging in one of the punishment rooms.

At 11pm the twins go to bed, and Stanford to his study and Will must be there to kneel besides him like a well trained dog or in his hands and knees to act like a footstool for him.

At 12 Stanford finally let him go back to the basement where in a good night he fall on his thin mattress and fall asleep after half hour, and in a bad day he got dragged to the wall and tied by the neck to expend the night sitting on the floor and sometimes he is forced to stay on his feet until next day at 6 am where everything start again.

And he walk those seventy steps watching the sunlight once again.


End file.
